Christmas Wishes
by Sailor Violin
Summary: AU. Usagi Seiya. Usagi makes a wish for Christmas.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hi- Just a small AU one-shot for Christmas. Usagi/ Seiya pairing. I hope you enjoy and review!

Merry Christmas!! Sailor Violin

Christmas Wishes

Sailor Violin

It was Christmas Eve and Usagi had just recently arrived home from the senshi Christmas party. Usagi got many wonderful presents from everyone including a kimono from Rei, chocolate from Minako, Makoto's famous Christmas cookies, and a book about the moon from Ami. However one present stood out among them all; a special mirror given to Usagi by Michiru.  
"Use it wisely; you can see whomever you wish. I know you've been lonely lately princess..." Michiru said compassionately.

Usagi looked at the mirror and hugged her outer senshi. "Thank you Michiru." She had whispered with tears in her eyes. It was true she had been lonely lately; since the Starlights left and Mamoru had returned to America to finish his studies Usagi had led a near fruitless existence.

Now she sat alone near a warming fire with the mirror in her hands.

"I wish to see my one true love." She commanded gently. The mirror glowed as the center swirled to create a series of moving pictures and Usagi gazed hard to distinguish the images. She could not believe her eyes; she dropped the mirror which revealed live moving images of a raven haired man in a red suit laughing with two other guys and a red-haired maiden.

_That can't be true. Michiru's mirror must be broken. Why would I...How could I...see Seiya? It must be lying. _Usagi thought in a panic. It was true; she missed and thought of Seiya every day. But her future lay with Mamoru; it was destiny. _But that doesn't mean you can't wish it_. A mysterious voice said to her. _Go to sleep little princess and I'll make your wish come true. For one day, I'll give the world to you._

With that Usagi fell to sleep on her couch without even willing it.

"Odango, Odango?" A familiar voice cooed as Usagi felt warm lips caress her cheek. Usagi fluttered her eyes open as she awoke with a start.

"Seiya? Seiya? I must be dreaming! Is it really...is it really you?" Usagi asked surprised.

"Of course it's me Odango. You're sure acting silly today, but then again its Christmas." Seiya giggled as he stood up and threw a red shirt on. "Come on, throw a little something on and come downstairs with me." Seiya smiled. Usagi looked down at her outfit, a green nighty. She looked around the room and spotted a green bathrobe on a chair nearby and reached up to get it.

When the two went downstairs, they were greeted by Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu already eagerly opening presents. "Here, this one is for you." Seiya said handing Usagi a small box.

"But I...I didn't get you a present..." Usagi muttered.

"Then what do you call this?" Seiya said pulling a small box from underneath the tree. Usagi shrugged. This was very alternative universe. It was like no one except her understood she didn't really belong here. Usagi sat down and opened the small package; inside laid a golden heart locket with red rubies. She began to tear up. "Seiya, thank you." She choked out.

"Anything for my Odango." Seiya smiled, "Here let me put it on you." He said going over and clasping the chain about her neck. He kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for the ring." Seiya smiles showing off his silver ring with a red pendant.

The entire day Usagi and Seiya spent together; building snowmen, throwing snowballs, making and eating Christmas cookies, and all around having a great time. Night time came and the group reassembled for dinner. Then Seiya and Usagi returned to "their" room just to talk.

"Odango, I've...I've missed you so much." Seiya said leaning his head on her chest. "I have no idea how you made it here but I am glad."

"What do you mean Seiya?" Usagi asked surprised. "Now you're the one being silly." She smiled, running her fingers through his head.

"It's okay Usagi. I know. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Seiya said sympathetically looking up into her blue orbs.

"What is it that you know dear Seiya?" Usagi said continuing to play with Seiya's hair as she began twisting his ponytail around her fingers.

"How you got here...I know this isn't real. I wished it. I think this is all a dream." Seiya said honestly. Usagi smiled leaning down and kissing him.

"No, it's not a dream. I thought it was a dream at first too. But then I remembered my wish..."

"What wish?" Seiya asked curiously.

"The wish to see my one true love;" Usagi smiled with tears in her eyes. "What did you wish for?"

"Your one true love?" Seiya asked hesitantly looking down at himself. "...me...My wish just came true." He smiled. "I got to spend Christmas with someone who realized it was me all along." Seiya blushed.

"So that's it. This is how it is. We love each other..." Usagi sighed.

"But we can't change destiny..." Seiya replied.

"So where does that lead us?" Usagi asked innocently.

"You will always be in my heart!" Seiya blurted out.

"And you in mine," Usagi said through her tears.

"But let's stop moping and enjoy the time we have left together. I mean it's only 10 'o clock and we have until midnight right? Let's make the most of it! What do you want to do?" Seiya asked cheering up.

"Can I just lay here in your arms and we can just talk?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Of course, but let's keep happy Odango. Put a smile on that beautiful face!" Seiya said poking Usagi. "There's the Odango I know and love."

So the couple sat and talked for two long hours in each other's arms. Suddenly it was 11:55 p.m. "It's almost time for me to go..." Usagi sighed.

"I am going to miss you..." Seiya sighed.

"It's alright. I won't be far, just as long as you keep me here." Usagi said motioning to Seiya's heart.

"Of course." Seiya smiled through his tears. "Odango, kiss me one last time?" Seiya asked and they shared one last passionate kiss before Usagi started to fade away. "Don't forget me Odango!" He called out.

"Of course not. How can one forget her true love? I love you Seiya...Never forget that. No matter the distance or wherever my destiny leads...part of this heart will belong to you." Usagi called out as she faded away.

The next morning Usagi awoke on the couch. _Was it all just a dream?_ She thought as she placed her hand onto her chest and felt something strange. _The necklace! So it was real!_ Usagi smiled.

Seiya had awoken the next morning in his red bed. _Odango? Odango? Was it all just a dream? _He clenched his fists and felt a ring and looking down he smiled. _The ring! So it was real._

"_My Christmas Wish come true." _The two thought aloud and smiled.


End file.
